


Stay Away

by Misaki2310



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto, Sasuke (TV)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Fanfiction, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 14,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaki2310/pseuds/Misaki2310
Summary: Naruto finally fulfilled his dream of becoming a Hokage and having the family he wanted so much, however, he did not believe that he despised him as in the past.
Relationships: NaruSasu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Fics Naruto/Sasuke





	1. Chapter One

He climbed the stairs tiredly and regretfully, his head had been hammering for hours, but the medicine he took had no effect.

He observed the completely dark second floor hallway and the different doors that led to his children's room. Everyone slept when he arrived.

It was not something new.

With a heavy sigh, he entered his room noticing how in the rocking chair that overlooked the beautiful city of Konoha, was his beloved husband feeding little Himawari.

He closed the door carefully and took off his Hokage dressing gown, leaving it on the rack.

"Until you arrive, Boruto got tired waiting for you," the jet reported without looking at his partner.

The blonde went to the Uchiha and planted a kiss on his temple, and then gave another one on his daughter's head. Who did not detach from the breast that fed her.

\- There were many things to solve, papers to sign, the chunnin exams are coming and ... -he was interrupted by his husband.

\- You had training with your oldest son, he came from the academy and I wait for hours because YOU promised him -he faced it- When will you take the time to be with your children, Naruto?

\- There are many people who trust me and I cannot fail them. You are my priority-ttebayo -he replied hurt- It has not been a relaxed season where I could arrive early and spend more time with you, I think it is the price of being with a hokage, right?

\- Your children need you, Naruto.

The conversation ended when Himawari detached himself from him, carried her on the chest as long as his little face remained on his shoulder and patted his back gently.

Naruto looked down more than hurt and got up slowly.

\- Good evening-ttebayo.


	2. Chapter One

The table was perfectly decorated in little Sarada's favorite colors. In addition to the great feast that his father Uchiha had prepared.

"Well, that's fine," Boruto commented with a wide smile admiring the prepared and steaming food.

Sasuke was entertaining Himawari a little, who was not comfortable in her baby chair.

\- Well, here is the pastel-ttebayo!

Exclaimed the older blonde entering the room carrying the cake carefully, his smile was wide and he looked at his daughter with love.

-It's huge! -exclaimed the jet.

-Let Sarada-ttebayo's birthday party begin!

The named smiled pleased, she felt that everything was perfect.

Until her father disappeared, leaving a trail of dust and the smashed cake on the wooden floor.

Everyone at the table was silent unheard of what just happened, Sasuke was controlling his sharingan so as not to kill his husband.

\- A clone ...? Boruto muttered. Sarada gasped in disappointment and lowered her head.

Anger was building up in the blond, a vein was beginning to show on his forehead and Sasuke looked at him a little surprised, as did his younger sister.

\- Brother, I ...

He tapped the table with both hands and stood up abruptly, earning a whimper from Himawari.

\- Wretch ... What do you think Sarada's birthday is? he exclaimed annoyed and left the room.

\- Boruto, Boruto! Sasuke called concerned, taking his son's arm.

\- Let go of me, Dad! -He shook off the grip- That damn ... It's always the same.

"Boruto," he said sternly, "your father works for all the people in the village."

\- So we are below all the people in the village ?! -He answered fisting his hands- How is Hokage you have to forgive everything?

Sasuke sighed wearily and caught up with his son by placing a hand on his shoulder.

\- Not that his father pretends that they don't exist ...

"I've heard that over and over and over-ttebasa," he interrupted, looking away, "I don't want to hear it again!" -he clucked his tongue in annoyance looking at the photograph of his grandfather Minato- When my dad was little he didn't have grandfather with him, he didn't know what it is to have a family -his voice broke- But he doesn't care!

"Boruto," he chided angrily, tightening his grip, but he was saddened by the words of his oldest son.

\- Why does it have to be Hokage? he asked hurt, holding back his tears. "He spends the day giving orders behind a table. Anyone could do that job!

\- It is true -he agreed with his little blond- It is hard not to have his father on an important day ... But it is not how it happened to him, nor to me. You have a father.

Shaking his head, Boruto turned his back on his father and went to his room.

Sarada tearfully approached the arms of her father, who hugged her without hesitation and gave a short kiss on her forehead.

\- Father...

\- Sorry, Sarada, sorry.


	3. Chapter three

\- So you're better! Boruto smirked as his mischief ended.

"Fool, disgusting dad"

Naruto snorted with embarrassment at seeing such graffiti on his sculpture next to the ancient Hokages, his son was laughing proudly with the red paint brush in hand.

\- That stupid...

Shikamaru shook his head, while Gaara figured in his mind how to do the Sand Cascade Funeral on that brat.

"He won't be long in coming," the Uzumaki-Uchiha stated, placing his hands behind his head.

The Seventh reached his son in less than a second and delivered a punch with his fist that was quickly dodged.

\- Boruto, stop making fun of me! -He exclaimed with a frown, his anger increased when he saw how the minor in Kakashi sensei's head scoffed- Do you think I'm a joke for you, huh ?!

\- That is what I say!

He exclaimed, and then kicked his father's face accurately. Who, eluded the attack with his artificial arm and then hit the boy's stomach.

However, it disappeared.

\- Was it a clone?

Boruto flicked his tongue mockingly from his father's Sensei nose and leaned on it.

"Now does that clone seem funny to you, eh, old man ?!" He spat angrily. "I bet you're not the real one, you're a clone too!"

"Boruto, enough is enough," he replied clenching his fists. "I have apologized to your sister and your father." But you don't have to be like that with me, I'm your father and you owe me respect!

\- Respect ?! He raised an eyebrow in amusement. "If you were a good dad you would deserve it, but you don't!"

A painful grimace formed on Naruto's face, no doubt his words hurt him.

"You're going over the limit, Boruto," he warned, stepping closer.

\- So you think? -asked annoyed, challenging him with his eyes- Well, I don't care, you can't do anything to me!

\- Keep it up and ...!

\- And that?! he yelled angrily. "I don't care if they listen to me, because I wanted to tell you this long ago!"

\- It's over!

\- I hate you!


	4. Chapter four

"I'm home," a sleepy Naruto announced, taking off his shoes to go to the living room with his family.

He silently approached the dining room listening to the laughter of his older children, he poked his head noting how Sarada was drawing on the floor and Boruto watched a television program next to his sister.

He looked around for his husband, finding him behind the kitchen counter with Himawari in his arms preparing her milk.

Sasuke turned to feel a familiar presence and smiled slightly, going to his children he took the remote control and then turned off the television.

"Your father has arrived, go say hello," he ordered in a soft voice, his little girl was sleepy and did not want to hear crying.

Boruto looked scornfully at his parent and snorted annoyed. Refusing to give him affection. On the other hand, Sarada bit her lip to keep from crying, she still felt hurt about her birthday.

\- Didn't they listen? -He asked annoyed to see how his children did not flinch- Boruto, you owe your father an apology.

Naruto walked slowly towards his family, looked at Sasuke with a grimace of disgust and pity. The day had not been easy, he had received many comments about his son's attitude.

"He is not my father," Boruto said, crossing his arms.

\- What did you say? - asked the Uchiha, absorbed.

"I'm sick of making commitments to that idiot, I can't stand it-ttebasa," he replied simply.

Naruto looked at his son in pain, he had no words to lecture him. Overall, he no longer listened to anything and was only going to get into trouble, as well as always leaving him to shame in front of others.

\- Boruto, I will not tolerate that attitude of yours. Except the way you talk to your father -graded his voice, making Himawari who felt his father's chakra go crazy- enough to save your skin today so that your father had no problems with the council. Do you think that by ruining your father's sculpture you will have that stupid attention you want?

"Sasuke," his husband called softly, with alarming patience. "If you don't want to greet me, that's fine, I'll accept it-ttebayo." Even Sarada -he paused for a moment watching his son turn his back-- However, tomorrow he must be in the early hours cleaning what he did.

\- You're a crybaby, it's just a little paint! Boruto shouted, turning to his father.

Sasuke was going to reprimand him when Himawari burst into tears because of his older brother's scream.

\- If you don't go tomorrow, Konohamaru won't continue being your teacher. You've given him enough trouble already, "Naruto finished the conversation.


	5. Chapter five

Sasuke looked at the digital clock on the dining room wall, it was going to be 2 in the morning and Naruto had not sent a single message coming home.

The food was cold, the candle was already completely consumed, and his heart ached once more.

"Will he have remembered that today is our anniversary?"

"Damn you moron," he muttered annoyed. He stood up throwing away the food he had prepared thanks to Sakura and sighed sadly seeing his engagement ring.

The sound of the front door opening alerted Sasuke's senses, who walked with quick steps and the sharingan activated where the noise came from.

He stopped dead when he saw the haggard image of Naruto. His dark circles were dark, his face was dirty, and his jacket had a large stain.

\- What happened?

The blond closed the door carefully, took off his shoes and looked regretfully at her husband.

\- I don't even have words to tell you how I feel. I didn't forget anything-ttebayo -he said in a raspy voice.

The jet looked away.

\- What excuse do you have now?

Naruto sighed wearily upon hearing that ironic tone.

\- Sasuke ...

"Don't say anything," he said curtly, turning his back on him and up the stairs to his room.

The Hokage lowered his head depressed, no doubt ruining him once again.

Regretfully, he turned off all the lights on the first floor and went up to Sarada's room, careful not to wake her, and kissed good night. Admiring her, there was no doubt she was a replica of Sasuke.

He left the room carefully and heard voices in Boruto's room. What was he doing up so late?

He approached the door placing his ear on it and wished he hadn't done that.

\- I speak seriously Mitsuki, I'm sick of living in this damn house with my father's good-for-nothing. He thinks that everything is fine and it is not like that, damn it -declared the little blond talking on the phone with his friend- He gives them a good father and he seems to have a happy family-ttebasa. Why is he not sincere and says that he ruined our life by becoming Hokage?

Naruto felt his chest compress and his hands tickle. Did his son believe that about him?

\- Yes, it was his dream and everything blah blah -he rolled his eyes annoyed- Why then did he get married and have children if he wasn't going to be with us? He clicked his tongue and scratched his head. "What's more, how did Dad Sasuke notice that damn idiot?"

The first tear ran down the Uzumaki's cheek, his lips trembled and he felt his legs fail him.

\- It is ridiculous, it seems to have the perfect life of Hogake. He spends his time giving orders and making stupid holidays for parents and children -he laughed without grace- When he forgets his children's birthdays, a shadow clone comes to apologize and whimpers with such simple things-ttebasa -he sat in the window admiring the full moon- You know what Mitsuki? There are times when I wish my father's moron would disappear forever and let us be happy. I hate him so much! He never worried about what happened to us, he only gave us sermons and ...

He walked away with thick tears running down his face, covered his mouth so that his crying was not heard, and walked slowly towards his room.

Did his son really think that of him?


	6. Chapter six

The Hokage with a nasty grimace walked down from his special seat in the stands, ignoring the euphoric screams of the public as he congratulated his son who had won in battle.

He reached the arena, slowly approaching the little blond who was laughing proudly at his achievement.

Boruto approached with a smile to the eldest- Did you see my great victory, old man?

He raised his fist in front of his father, Naruto looked at him with pity. That smile was not a fair or fair battle. It was very far from being it.

When he saw his father bring his artificial hand closer to his raised wrist, he panicked when he took the device in his hands and looked at him grimly.

\- What does this mean? he asked angrily.

Boruto looked in different directions nervously, the murmurs did not wait and he only managed to wince to later look nervously at his father.

\- This...

The seventh released his son and looked at the audience clearing his throat.

\- It is a scientific ninja tool. He used a prohibited object in a chunnin exam -he clarified- This shinobi bracelet allows you to use ninjutsu without spending chakra, not only that, but it makes it possible to copy other people's techniques. It contradicts the purpose of this exam -Boruto clenched his fists in anger- Therefore, Boruto Uzumaki is disqualified. We will discuss what to do with the previous bouts.

Frightened, Sarada listened to her father talk like that about her older brother, she clung to the Uchiha and he embraced her with his available arm.

\- Did my brother do something wrong? the little girl asked innocently.

Sasuke just looked away, he knew beforehand that his son had cheated. Since they trained together, he had seen that artifact improve his techniques quickly.

He thought his son would be honest and would do his exam honestly.

"Uzumaki Boruto is disqualified for using a prohibited tool," was heard over the speakers in the arena.

The named turned his seeing as his colleagues and friends saw him disappointed, in his eyes you could see some tears accumulating.

He bowed his head in surrender, people insulted him for being a cheater, mocking him as the Hokage's son and disgraceful.

Naruto painfully removed the headband that belonged to his son. "You don't deserve to be a ninja." He placed his hand on the minor's shoulder regretfully. "Let's go, I'll lecture you later."

Enraged, he abruptly removed his father's hand and faced him. "What will you lecture me later, surely you have time for that?" he clucked his tongue in annoyance. "If you had dealt with me ... this ... this would never have happened-ttebasa!"


	7. Chapter seven

The Uzumaki-Uchiha family entered their home in an uncomfortable silence, the only thing that could be heard was the babble of baby Himawari. Boruto and Sarada kept their heads down, the blond was mentalizing himself with the stupid sermon his father would give him.

"I'll go to sleep the girls, then we'll have a good conversation," he warned his older son and headed up the small stairs.

Boruto snorted in annoyance, advanced to the living room and threw himself upside down on the sofa. He didn't give a shit that his father didn't stop seeing him with regret.

"You look a lot like me," he began, approaching his son. "You have your father's determination but you got the same persistence as me." Why didn't you do your best in battles? He bent down until he was at his height. "You were so sure of yourself, why did you get to that point?

\- Are you only talking to me because you want to have a clear conscience or because you really care what I feel? he asked without looking at the major.

\- Boruto, you are my son. I care about you.

"Yes, of course." He rolled his eyes with an ironic tone.

Naruto gave a short sigh and without saying anything else stood up walking towards the window that overlooked the beautiful lake.

Sasuke got to the blondes after a few minutes, walked over to the minor and took him by the ear to make him feel good.

\- Ouch!

\- I overlooked that bracelet when we trained yesterday, I trusted you, Boruto -he looked at him sternly- You are an Uchiha, damn it.

Naruto turned to her husband in surprise.

\- Did you know about that?

The jet nodded regretfully.

\- His progress was ridiculously fast and perfect. It was like seeing Itachi -he looked at the minor who just kept his arms crossed- I hope you know what you did and take weight of it.

He turned his back on the minor, heading for the sliding door.

\- And now what is my punishment-ttebasa?

\- I won't be your sensei.


	8. Chapter eight

Sarada placed the breakfast on the dining room table carefully, Boruto sat drowsy in front of his sister while Sasuke made breakfast for his husband.

It was a day of ceremony and the Hokage family must be present to the authorities, along with the village of course.

Sasuke had always doubted the reaction of people about his relationship with Naruto, he was very hesitant to marry that blond with beautiful eyes since they could deny Hokage the position. He didn't want to ruin his dream.

At first it was difficult, not everyone agreed with that union. Naruto wanted to marry him at all costs. However, the other authorities ended up giving in thanks to the support of the village towards the young couple. Who had helped the village after the Great Fourth Shinobi War.

Getting married had been a step, having children was unexpected. Sasuke had no idea that thanks to Orochimaru he could conceive his now 3 children, that cursed seal had left havoc on his body and he did not know how to explain to Naruto that it would not only be them 2.

It was something new as two men could have their own offspring without the help of some woman, there were people who were indifferent and another who accepted that since it did not affect their lives. Furthermore, some were expectant about the powers that the Uzumaki-Uchiha children would achieve.

They would be powerful.

The jet looked at the digital clock on the counter and snorted in frustration.

\- Could you go wake up your father?

\- Yes! chanted a cheerful Sarada.

\- Is he asleep again? Boruto questioned.

"He was busy working late," he replied simply, bringing a coffee along with some toast to the table.

Both children went up to the main room where they entered, watching as their father slept sprawled on the sofa bed and Himawari followed him in his crib.

\- Daddy wake up! Sarada chanted, approaching her father. "Daddy! -He approached on the other side of the bed- It's time for breakfast! -With his finger he pricked his father's chest without getting an answer- Wake up!

\- Do you think you'll wake him up in that subtle way? -Boruto commented with his hands in his pockets, and then positioned himself in attack form- I'll show you!

He jumped with a malicious smile on his face and fell hard on his father's stomach.

\- Wake up once!


	9. Chapter nine

13 years ago

\- Congratulations

\- Huh?

Sasuke confusedly watched the Fifth Hokage who kept a smile on her delicate face, still typing in front of the computer in front of her.

"I didn't think it was possible, but thanks to the studies I did and the information I corroborated with Orochimaru, I don't think it's crazy," she reported, turning to the Uchiha.

\- What does that guy have to do with my health? He frowned, folding his arms.

"What happens, Sasuke-kun is that you're expecting a baby," she clarified, holding back her laughter at the expression on the jet.

The jet had its eyes open as much as it could. Tsunade-sama had to be teasing him with that stupidity.

\- Do you realize what you're saying? -he clicked with his tongue- I'm a man, I can't be expecting a baby.

\- Don't you remember the cursed stamp you had at 12 years old? -she asked with a raised eyebrow- Orochimaru not only gave you power to make you stronger, but thanks to his constantly changing cells you can create life -she clarified taking a little air- As he told me, one experienced managed to carry a male pregnancy without problems . Sure you know him.

"Suigetsu ..." he muttered dejectedly.

He looked down at his still flat stomach, incredulous at the words of that large-breasted woman.

"Your symptoms coincide with those of a pregnant woman, the blood tests I carried out address the expectation of a Uzumaki-Uchiha baby," she laughed for a moment.

\- Uzumaki-Uchiha? he blanched.

Tsunade shaking her head carefully took the dizzy young man and placed him on the gurney.

"I'll call Naruto-kun," she reported, turning to leave that room.

\- Hey Hey hey! -He was quick to say getting up suddenly, causing an annoying dizziness- Damn ... Do not say anything to Naruto.

\- Huh, why? She looked at him confused.

\- I am processing this - he looked away - I have a child in me that I do not know how long has been there.

"You would know if you remember when your last intimacy was," she explained with her raised index finger. "According to the discomfort you said you had, I will take a little over a month." I'm wrong?

Sasuke was embarrassed by such a comment, he would not discuss his sex life with the old woman. However, she was correct, that which formed in him had a few weeks.

But I had a big question, where the hell was that child developing?

\- Do I have ... a uterus? he dared to inquire.

Tsnuade laughed taking her stomach.

\- Of course not, you are not a woman -she took composure- It is an ectopic pregnancy, which is usually a risk since there is the possibility of having an abortion. However, Suigetsu according to Orochimaru, had no problems and gave birth to a healthy child -explained observing the expression of horror of the Uchiha- If you wonder how they are born, a cesarean section should be performed.

Sasuke nodded even more dejectedly than before.

\----------------------------------

He slammed the door open, glaring at the Uzumaki fervently eating an instant ramen. With his Sharingan activated, he transported herself to hir recent husband and took him by the collar of his jacket.

"You damn bastard," he growled, "you'll have to give me a good explanation for not cutting your neck."

Naruto was scared, that his dear husband wanted to kill him did not mean anything good.

\- Honey ... -he managed to speak, waving his hands nervously- If you let me go, we can talk, okay?

Sasuke ignored it and slammed the blonde against the wall.

\- I went with Tsunade - he began to relate, still ashamed - And she diagnosed something that was not in my plans.

Still gasping for air, he managed to ask naively, "Do you have something wrong?"

\- I'm expecting a baby, I have a fucking child in my stomach! he bellowed.

The Uzumaki was shocked, all the questions in his mind went blank and the doubt was left for later.

\- I will be dad?

\- Uh?

Sasuke released him looking surprised, as his husband looked at him was not confusion or rejection. On the contrary, their eyes shone the same way when they married.

Naruto hugged the Uchiha tight, shedding tears in the process.

\- How..?

\- It was thanks to the cursed seal.

\- Well now it's blessed.


	10. Chapter ten

\- Doesn't the teacher suspect? –Boruto asked looking at his friends- Dad Sasuke can be very scary when he gets angry –he swallowed hard when imagining it.

\- Did you send the excuses? Shikadai asked looking at Mitsuki.

"Yes, I wrote them," he replied, narrowing his eyes.

\- Then we are covered-ttebasa –Boruto commented in the same way- See you guys.

The blonde directed his gaze to the front and swallowed hard, arranged his clothes and walked to his home trying to look as natural as possible, sighed removing the nerves and opened the door.

\- I'm here.

He closed the door carefully and turned as he watched as his father's activated sharingan watched him threateningly.

\- They called me from the academy –he held out a paper to his son showing him the content- What does this excuse for skipping school mean?

With a grimace he read that note belonging to his peculiar friend.

"Find me sick, it is my duty to miss class"

"Mitsuki ..." he muttered pissed off.

\- What the hell do you think you are skipping class? –He crumpled that note and put it in his pocket- I hope you give me a good explanation if you don't want me to keep an eye on you all day.

"You couldn't do that ..." he murmured annoyed.

\- You think not? –He crossed his arms leaning on his right leg- Do you doubt what I can do to have you in your sights?

\- It's absurd what you do, I need my space-ttebasa! He grumbled taking off his shoes and advanced towards the stairs, however an artificial arm stopped him- Hey!

"You will not go anywhere if I do not tell you, Boruto," he stated sternly, leading the boy hanging from one arm to the living room, dropping him on the floor.

The blond muttered a few curses and crossed his arms avoiding the annihilating gaze of his father.

\- Are you going to tell me the right way or will I have to use my methods to get the truth out of you?

"It doesn't matter if I tell you, you wouldn't mind anyway," he replied, turning his back on the Uchiha.

The Uchiha advanced to his son, placed a hand on his head and with his sharingan investigated the memories of the minor. Observing how he and his two friends from the academy were looking for something that he could not understand, until he perceived an evil chakra coming from a person in the village and Boruto's right eye for a second changed to a sclerotic grayish purple iris.

Removing his hand from the blond hair, he remembered the peculiar eyes of his youngest daughter and dropped Boruto unconscious on the floating floor- Rinnegan ...


	11. Chapter eleven

\- If you want to make noise, go outside! Sasuke exclaimed slamming the door, he was not going to let those scandalous ones wake up his sick daughter.

Both blondes were stunned to be kicked out of their own home, Naruto snorted and crossed his arms.

\- See, you made your father angry

\- Me? –He raised an eyebrow Boruto- You were the one who wanted to give Sarada rice puree, when he wanted burgers-ttebasa!

Naruto was going to answer, however he heard his son's stomach chime and after going down a few steps he looked at him.

\- You want to eat something?

\- With you? He asked surprised.

\- It's just that I'm hungry, and you too so don't deny it-ttebayo –he gave one of his characteristic smiles but this was erased when he saw his son's expression- Don't you want?

Boruto grimacing and placing his hands behind his neck, he advanced to the garden gate and stopped.

\- If there is no other - he muttered and Naruto sighed sadly - And where are we going?

"Ichiraku"

\- Here your father came from when he was a child –the Hokage proudly commented admiring the food store- This used to be small, but now ...

"Ramen?" The younger blond thought annoyed.

\- Your father said that as soon as he is distracted, you are eating hamburgers –he looked at him placing his hands on his sides- That is not nutritious.

\- And since when is the ramen? He replied defensively, surprising the older one.

Naruto laughed and shook his index finger- You don't know the genius of Ichiraku's ramen. After many improvements, they are at the level of military rations. It is the most recommended even among jounin, including the Sixth!

Boruto shook his head and walked with his father to that famous food place, they took a seat at the bar and Naruto sighed nostalgically.

\- How many memories does this aroma bring me ... -he smiled drinking a little of the tea that Ichiraku's daughter gave them as a courtesy- Now it's pretty shiny, but your dad and I had our first date here-ttebayo.

\- So ... -he commented with some annoyance- Couldn't you take him to a more elegant place?

\- Huh?! –He waved his hands denying- No, your dad said he wanted ramen.

The conversation ended, Naruto did not know how to speak to his son. After all, he didn't know how to approach him.

"Two special ramen," Ichiraku's daughter announced, handing over the dishes to the Uzumaki, who began to devour their food.

The Hokage paused for a moment and rested his jaw on his hands.

\- Boruto, I ... -he caught the attention of the minor, who looked at him- I wanted to apologize to you about what happened in the chunnin exams. I shouldn't have humiliated you in front of everyone - he sighed tiredly - What you did was wrong, you know that, right? –The blonde just rolled his eyes- You must learn from your mistakes, so as a father I am also learning. Don't think that because I'm the Hokage I'm not wrong and ...

\- Taking me to eat, pretending interest and being a good father, you try to make up for your mistake –he stated facing the older man, who had a sad expression- I am not as naive as Sarada that with smiles and exits everything is solved –he got down from his seat- Do not try to be a good father, because you are not given.


	12. Chapter twelve

Naruto entered his home office, walking heavily toward the piece of furniture that contained a couple of his clothes, starting to put them in a bag. It would be another sleepless night finishing some investigations, without the help of Shikamaru or Sai.

The door opened slowly, illuminating the room a little, and he turned on his heel, watching a sleepy Sasuke in the doorway.

\- Sorry, did I wake you up? –He looked at his husband with affection and he denied- I didn't took any clothes.

Sasuke already knew what that meant, another night without his husband.

\- Let me help you –he approached the blonde and planted a kiss on his lips, being reciprocated and taken by the waist being pulled towards the opposite body being on top of this- Naruto ...

"I have missed you so much, Sasuke," he caressed his pale cheek. "Sometimes I feel as guilty as a husband for not always being when you need me, I feel that I have failed in so many things-ttebayo" he sighed tiredly admiring the beauty of the Uchiha through of the moonlight coming through the window- I don't want to lose you, ever.

The jet hugged the blonde tightly, hiding his face in the hollow of his neck and shoulder. Spreading kisses in the area while the opponent stroked his back without reaching any other intention, there was no need for that at the moment.

Sasuke settled on Naruto's pelvis and took his face with both hands looking directly at those beautiful blue eyes that captivated him since he was a child.

\- Listen to me, you will never lose me. I will not be that kind of person I was before, I will not go anywhere if it is not with you and the brats, you understand? -He sighed tired- I love you, Naruto. I want you to have that well engraved in your mind, –the Uzumaki nodded with teary eyes, his husband was not someone who expressed his feelings so well and loved to contemplate them- I stayed by your side because you wanted to and because our ways could no longer stay apart, our destiny is to be together.

"Honey ..." he managed to say between hi first sobs.

\- I have been selfish, wanting you to just be at home with us –he lowered his head for a moment, wiping away his husband's tears- But it would never ruin your dream, this is all you wanted. One family and protect the entire village.

\- It is hard for me to understand Boruto –he confessed with pain- Today I saw him on the street and it is as if he was angry all day.

\- He is desperate because they recognize him - he admitted with regret, caressing the cheeks of others - You were the same.

Settling herself on the floor next to his husband Uchiha, he hugged him resting his cheek on the opposite shoulder.

\- Am I selfish if I think I wish I was still a child? He questioned himself.

\- The children grow every day –he commented kindly, remembering his 3 little ones.

"I grew up without parents ..." He shed a couple more tears, Sasuke being his consolation. "So sometimes, honestly, I don't know how to deal with him." Because he hates me –he stated with a pain in his chest- He would be happy if they give me up for dead someday.

\- Naruto ... -unusually he looked at him overwhelmed- That child will be problematic but he doesn't hate you or think that.

\- I heard it a while ago when I came back late for our anniversary, really for him I'm just an old man who gives orders behind a table and pretends to be interested in being with his children –he sobbed clinging to the eldest- He always makes me look bad in front of others despise me. Damn, I lived my whole childhood being despised by the village and now my son? He denied, bursting into tears.

\- Why didn't you tell me about it? –Scaried the blonde hair- Boruto must have his punishment and apologize to you, it's more ...

"No, Sasuke." He walked away, wiping his face with the sleeve of his vest. last clothes closing the bag and carrying it on his shoulder- Have a good night, I love you.

He said goodbye with a simple kiss and disappeared from the jet's field of view.


	13. Chapter thirteen

Sarada looked with annoyance at the family picture that rested on the living room furniture, put her plate aside and looked at her brother who had not tasted a bite of his breakfast and had a lost look. Himawari's babbling irritated her even more, she stood up from the table going towards the minor and sat next to her, admiring her special gray-purple eyes.

\- Your life looks so easy, you don't know anything about what's going on here, much less must you recognize dad Naruto. He is never at home –she puffed his cheeks crossing her arms, Boruto looked at her confused for a moment.

\- Sarada ... -the jet looked at him annoyed- Are you still angry with the old man?

"I've heard all the fights," she admitted, grimacing, "he's bad, he doesn't care.

"I think the same," he leaned the back of his neck, "I had heard rumors that they married only to reach an agreement where the Uchiha would no longer be a danger to the village." He shrugged his shoulders and snorted.

\- Dad Naruto doesn't love us anymore, right? –Her voice trembled, Himawari immediately looked at her older sister and stammered raising her little arms –Why did she become Hokage?

\- Because it was his dream.

Sasuke's grim voice startled them, the Uchiha advanced to his older sons and crossed his arms.

\- What do you think they do by talking bad about their father? He looked at his older son threateningly. "I hope what your sister said is not thanks to your bad influence."

\- Of course not-ttebasa! –Exclaimed the blonde rising from his seat- Sarada is not naive, she knows that we are wrong.

The jet looked at his daughter shaking her head disapprovingly and sighed.

\- What makes you believe that your father is a monster without feelings?

\- He ... It's not on my birthday, nor on my brother, he forgets important dates and you just let it go! The young girl shouted, clenching her fists.

\- I have not missed any of his faults, we have had many discussions about that. However, it is not fair that they blame everything when you have been cruel to him -he paused, looking at a photo of his husband as a child- His father was not always the person he is now, recognized and admired by everyone. He was someone with many weaknesses, clumsy and idiotic but persistent, he never gave up –he looked at his eldest son- He also committed mischief, much worse than yours just to get someone to recognize him ... People only saw the beast who destroyed Konoha and killed Kushina and Minato, their grandparents. He spent years of his life being despised by this village, that's why I'm not going to let you brats refer to your father that way –he looked at them threateningly, Sarada was holding back tears and Boruto sat back and looked away- Naruto loves as you have no idea, don't be ungrateful.

With his serious face he walked to Himawari and carried her in his arms, turning his back on his other children.

"I want you to leave all technological devices out of your rooms, and when your father arrives you will apologize," the conversation ended, advancing out of the dining room, however Sarada's words made him stop.

\- You're justifying it, I don't understand it! –She exclaimed more than annoying- He leaves us aside and you try to make him look like a good father!

\- How dare you...? He turned with his sharingan advancing to the little girl.

\- I do not accept anything you say, it is all a lie, agh ...!

A strong headache invaded the jet, it took hold of her head tightly closing her eyes in the process.

\- Sarada! –He was going to touch the minor until she looked up, she was no longer that sweet and innocent. There was something much stronger in those scarlet eyes. Boruto was scared looking at his younger sister

"So this is the sharingan ..." She smirked, feeling an inexplicable force rush through her veins.

The next Sasuke would never have foreseen it, but that blow that Sarada gave in a vital point made him fall on his back and his gaze went black, throwing Himawari in the process.

\- Sarada!


	14. Chapter fourteen

When Sasuke regained consciousness, he was tucked into his bed with the table light on being surrounded by a white sleeve at his waist. He turned his face observing how his husband had dry tears on his cheeks and Himawari rested between the two with a bandage on her head, denying with his head he got up with difficulty waking Naruto in the process.

\- Sasuke ...? –His eyes narrowed looking at his husband looking confused around.

\- Where are the boys? He asked, scratching his neck.

The blonde approached the Uchiha giving a chaste kiss on his lips and caressed the nape of his neck.- They are fine, at the moment they are with the old Tsnuade, Karin and Orochimaru.

\- Karin and Orochimaru? He frowned, he did not remember calling them.

"According to Boruto, they came after you passed out with Sarada," he grimaced regretfully. "They were coming to check on Hima, you know, as usual. Himawari had injured his head a little, Karin acted quickly and made her try to absorb his blood, so she did not prevent himself from getting a wound due to the fall.

\- Right, I had forgotten –he snorted and crossed his legs taking care of his daughter, who luckily had a heavy dream- And Sarada?

\- According to the clone I left in the hospital, she still hasn't woken up. But they found an injury to her arm, I suppose it is because of the blow she gave you –he lowered his head, sorry- Boruto said that she had awakened the sharingan ...

\- Yes –he looked away, caressing the little girl's tummy- And Boruto woke up the rinnegan for a moment when he saw those guys you were investigating.

Naruto sighed in defeat, ran a hand over his face, and then rested these on his knees.

\- This is getting out of hand, the children have already lost our respect and for more punishments and restrictions that we give them, they are not going to change their attitude –he bit his lip, snorting- I have been thinking for a long time of leaving the post of Hokage, you know?

Sasuke looked at him incredulously, felt his throat tickle and swallowed hard.

\- Naruto ...

\- Hokage was my life goal, it was what I fought for since I was a child –smiled bitterly- I swore to protect the village as if it were my own family, and neglected the most important thing I have. Forgive me, my love for failing you this way, –his voice cracked and he let the first tear fall- I am so sorry not to be the husband you deserve, nor the father that children expect. I don't know what I call myself Hokage if I can't have a good relationship with my family.

"You shouldn't blame yourself for everything, stop," he looked at him sternly, clinging the baby to his chest, "Boruto and Sarada must learn to respect you, however that may be." I will not let you leave your dream for ...

\- Do you remember what I told you the night you gave me the beautiful news that it would be Dad? He smiled wistfully at her.

\- Huh? He frowned at such a question, searching his memories for that occasion.

"You were my new dream, my new motivation," he admitted, shedding more tears. "Being Hokage became secondary, that's why I postponed possession for so many years. After Sarada came into our lives I felt that everything would be fine, and for you I continued to aspire to be something better –he laughed out in pain- I wanted my own family to recognize me and I feel like I failed, dealing with damn investigations instead of worrying about my children.

"Naruto, it's enough ..." His eyes began to itch, tears accumulated threatening to come out.

"I'll talk to the council, leave the post and dedicate myself to you as it should always be." He stood up, taking off his Seventh Hokage robe. "I'm not made for this, I'm a fucking idiot."


	15. Chapter sixteen

8 years ago

\- Look, Boruto: she is your sister.

The little blond boy, barely 4 years old, stood on tiptoe next to his father Sasuke, who was lying on a hospital stretcher holding a bundle of pink blanket where the new member of the Uzumaki-Uchiha family slept.

He brought his index finger up to the baby's plump cheek and pricked it a few times, laughing in the process as he assimilated them with his favorite Dangos.

"Now you are an older brother, you will have to take care of your sister," Naruto approached placing a hand on his son's shoulder, smiling with pride. He looked at his husband and sat on the edge of the stretcher, admiring such a beautiful scene of the love of his life carrying his second son- Just look at her cheeks, she is just like you –he reached out his artificial hand towards the head of his daughter and stroked her in the process.

Boruto watched intently his parents. There was no room for envy in his gaze, since it had been the same with him.

\- When will Sarada be able to play with me? Boruto asked his daddy, who looked at him with a friendly smile.

\- She is still very small -the little blond scoffed pouting- But when she grows up like you, you can play as much as you want.

Naruto nodded at what his partner said and stretched out his arms towards him, implying that he wanted to carry his daughter. The Uchiha very carefully handed little Sarada into his husband's arms and admired them with genuine happiness.

"Sarada, we will raise you to be a great woman," he raised his daughter delicately, believing that she would be a great ninja.

-Present-

When the jet began to awaken, she felt a dry throat and a dull pain run through his right arm. Focusing her sight on the place where she was, her confusion was immediate because the last thing she remembered was fighting with her father Sasuke and hearing the screams of her brother.

She sat up suddenly on the bed analyzing the place, surprised to see the named sleeping in some uncomfortable chairs in her opinion. She gasped in pain and held her bandaged hand, cursing softly.

\- Shit, it's not supposed to end here ...

\- Sarada?

Her father's voice made her start, looking away, she pouted, holding back tears. Nor did she flinch when the older man sat on the edge of the stretcher.

"Good thing you wake up," he managed to say in a tired voice.

\- Why you say that?

\- You were unconscious for 2 days, we have been very worried about you –he sighed and looked out of the corner of his eye at his little girl, who avoided any eye contact- I am proud that you have awakened the Sharingan at an early age, but ...

\- Do you think I'm dangerous? She interrupted annoyed.

"No, the Uchiha are not a danger in the village," he corrected, looking out the window at the beautiful sunset, "But I did not think you would attack me, unless you occupied that Jutsu that I taught you."

"You are to blame." Sasuke turned incredulously. "You entrusted something very big to a girl.

\- You are my daughter, an Uchiha. "I won't let you be weak," he said sternly, "but what you did was wrong." You involved Himawari, you took your rage to the wrong path –he stood up, turning his back- We will train that Sharingan together, you must learn to dominate him if you want to survive in the ninja world.

"I don't need you, neither you nor the old man," she snapped angrily, finally looking at the silhouette of her father.

Sasuke shook his head, remembering the words of his oldest son- Do not think that I will have compassion on you when we train, and when you leave this damn hospital: you and your brother will be remedied with their father -he looked at her out of the corner of his eye- Naruto needs you and all you do is poison his heart.


	16. Chapter sixteen

A tired Naruto watched behind his desk his disgusted older children being grabbed by the neck by their other father. The blonde threw his back back, sighing, played with his hands and looked determinedly at his husband.

\- Sasuke, it is not necessary that you force the children to come here to say something that they really do not feel-ttebayo - he started, with a lump in his throat- Boruto, Sarada: why you act like that?

The blond with two little marks on his face, crossed his arms and between whispers declared.

\- Why did you become a Hokage if you were not going to live with your family? - Naruto's chest compressed, he had to bite his lip to not show that he hesitated- What are we to you?

\- If being a daughter of the Hokage means seeing how you get further and further away, then I do not want a father like that - the jet snapped, giving a challenging look to her father, who only swallowed hard to avoid letting out a sob.

\- Sarada! Sasuke chided in disbelief, squeezing the girl's shoulder.

\- You said to be honest! - She claimed hitting the floor with his foot, showing her annoyance.

\- Speaking that way to your father is not sincerity, you spit unjustified anger! - He exclaimed angrily, unable to believe that his daughter was referring to her father like that.

\- But...!

\- Hey ...

Naruto, hurt and at an insult to break into tears, stood up from his seat and walked in silence until he was in front of his family. Those who looked at him expectantly, seeing him kneel on the floor and put his forehead on the cold wood.

\- Naruto ...

\- Forgive me, I beg you - he sobbed, clenching his fists on the floor- I have not been the father you deserve, much less the one you need, I was stupid to think that I could be a Hokage and have a family. Sorry for wishing you had a comfortable life and full of love when the only thing I have come to give you is sadness and pain - he hiccupped devastated, being Sasuke who went to his aid and helped him sit down - I was wrong in so many things, but never think that I stopped loving you because thanks to you I learned what love really is - he looked up, full of tears and anguish - I don't know what else to do to enter your cold heart and makes you understand that without you I am nothing , I stop being Naruto Uzumaki.

He broke down in tears being hugged by his husband, who gently caressed him opposite body and looked with his Rinnegan at his children.

\- Did you want to achieve this? - He asked angrily - If you wanted to destroy your father, well done, you made it.

\- No, I ... - Sarada's lip trembled - I didn't want ...

\- Your words, your insults. Each attitude of contempt for you father was like a stabbing - he kissed the forehead of the devastated blond who lost the shine in his eyes- Was this what you wanted to achieve to get your father to recognize you, Boruto?

The little one just clenched his fists lowering his head, totally embarrassed.

\- I just wanted you to see how strong I was becoming, because of my merits and not because I was the son of the Hokage - he confessed, with a broken voice- I didn't want this-tebbasa.


	17. chapter seventeen

" We cannot accept this type of request. We are sorry for the situation with your family, but it is not a reason to resign from the position of Hokage - Tsunade declared in a firm voice being correct by the others of the council.

Then I have a condition -the blonde declared in a firm voice."

Naruto entered his home in silence, left his shoes at the entrance and walked slowly towards the dining room. No one was there to greet him, not surprising.

\- I'm home now, ”he managed to say, without waiting for an answer.

Childish laughter echoed in his ears and Naruto looked out the large window of the dojo as Sasuke was with the two girls playing in the playground that overlooked the lake. He smiled tenderly and advanced on them.

Opening the sliding window, he caught the attention of his husband and eldest daughter.

\- Dad, welcome!

Sarada's sweet voice charmed him and he felt in a kind of bubble when his girl ran to him and hugged him tightly. It was like going back to the past where she was 5 years old and was happy with his presence.

Was it the same now, was everything back to the way it was before?

With a big smile, he corresponded to the embrace of the jet and he carried her in his arms, feeling calm when he felt her smell even a little girl.

\- Sarada ...

\- I'm sorry dad. I hope you can forgive me -she confessed with a pout on his lips.

Naruto widened his eyes, looked at his husband who kept a warm smile.

\- There is nothing to forgive, I thought we had already talked about it, little girl -he kissed her forehead- You don't know how much I missed your hugs.

Sarada hugged her father for the last time and returned the kiss on the cheek, then released and went to her little sister and carried her in front of the blonde.

\- Look, Hima. "It's dad," said the little girl tenderly to the baby, who was looking attentively at the blonde, "Come on, tell him what you learned."

Naruto shook his head to the side, not understanding.

\- Say, Dad.

"Da ... Dad," Himawari said with difficulty, that word cost her "Dad!

\- Your first word! He took the baby in his arms and filled her with kisses, making the little girl laugh.

Sasuke stood up going to his husband and gave the handsome blond a chaste kiss on the lips.

"You are as beautiful as the first time I saw you," the Uzumaki praised, stroking the opposite waist with his available hand.

The Uchiha only rolled his eyes and thanks to his straight and somewhat long hair, he hid a guilty blush.

\- Where´s Boruto? he asked, rocking her daughter.

\- In his room, he didn´t wanted to go out in the last 2 days -the Uchiha snorted, stroking the hair of Sarada who was looking at both parents- By the way, how did it go with the council?

Naruto sighed sadly- They did not accept my resignation, but I put a condition.

\- Condition?

\- To be more time at home and only for eventualities to go to the office - he answered with a smile.


	18. chapter eighteen

He finished his plate of ramen satisfied, with a warm smile he thanked for his meal and with a look of nostalgia he walked through the streets of the village being praised by the people who were passing by. He greeted them and responded in the most cordial way possible that would fulfill their requests.

Once alone, a vague memory crossed his mind making him stop his return home. He shook his head and put his hands in his pockets and blamed himself for everything that was happening to him, denying that he could not achieve that peace any longer. The fights with Sasuke upset him and the incomprehensible indifference with his older son ended up saturating him and because of that he did not return home for at least 3 days.

"Would it be too much to ask for someone to welcome me home," he recalled his bitter words from his youth in the Ichiraku ramen.

Could he really rewind time and have changed his future?

Rejecting that idea, he carefully opened the door of his home, surprised by a certain little person.

\- Was she waiting here? -he approached the bundle that was sleeping on the floor between blankets, rocking it a little.

The little black hair as she woke up, her excitement grew as she saw her father.

\- Welcome, Dad," she threw herself into his arms and gave him a big hug. The blond man, still excited and surprised, reacted seconds later.

\- What are you doing here, daughter?

\- I haven't seen you for many days, and Papa Sasuke wouldn't let me go out alone," she explained, pouting at her lips as she separated from her eldest.

Naruto, with an emotional heart, caressed the black hair of the younger girl and kissed her forehead.

\- You are a very sweet girl, Sarada," he showed one of his characteristic smiles by standing up.

The minor's eyes shone, and nodding quickly she accepted.

\- Now I'll go talk to your brother, okay? -He took off his sandals and after messing up the girl's straight hair he went upstairs.

He reached the end of the hall, looking at the white door that showed light underneath it and knocked a couple of times waiting for an answer or something. But he didn't get his way as his son was completely unaware of the knock.

\- Boruto, please open up. It's time you came out and we talked like men, don't you think? 

\- Why did you come, why...? -he stopped for a moment- Protecting the village is your only priority, being here you achieve nothing.

\- I think we always have the same damn conversation, Boruto," he supported his forehead in the wood. "If you don't want me to see you as an immature child anymore, open the door.

He stood up abruptly and unlocked the door, then slammed it open, looking at an unshaven Naruto with dark circles under his eyes.

\- You look terrible.

\- I know, I haven't stopped working," he admitted and went into the room, Boruto being the one following in his footsteps.

\- You... -I don't like what you're doing, it's unbearable that you spend so many days at home and then disappear for days-ttebasa. You want us to be like before, but can we really?

\- Boruto...

\- So many days away from all of you made me realize that I don't need you, I can go on alone and follow my own ninja path - he crossed his arms without twisting his arm at the strange look the blond man gave him.

\- You call it the ninja way, abandoning your family? -I don't think you're really listening to yourself. Your father and I are imperfect, like anyone else in the world, but we love you and we are always concerned about the welfare of you three. Wasn't my repentance enough to make you understand all I feel?

\- Don't try to improve, just don't do it," he raised his voice, making the older blond man angry. "Be like always and stay away!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i almost cry


	19. chapter nineteen

Boruto's dream was interrupted by loud screams coming from the first floor, with tiredness and confusion he left his room in silence realizing that his younger sister was hugging his blanket on the doorway with tears distorting his sharingan, the blond hugged her in silence and peeked her head at the top of the stairs watching his parents argue.

\- I waited for you for so long, I suffered like you have no idea not knowing how and where you were - the voice of his blond father shook the pre-teen.

\- Why do you have the damn habit of mixing things up, shit -his father Sasuke's bitter voice pierced his bones, he had turned away from the blond's pleading gaze- I'm sick of it, Naruto...

\- You don't love me anymore, is that it? -a deplorable grimace formed on his face, he scratched the back of his neck not knowing what to do or say.

\- No, it's not like that," he turned slowly, passing his tongue over his lips, "I'm tired of being the Hokage's husband, but...

The Seventh retreated, with a confused mind he managed to sit on the wide sofa and try to assimilate the words of the jet.

\- There's always a but, isn't it? -Give me a damn reason why every time you talk to me there's a damn "but", you come along, you seduce me, we make love, you make me feel like the luckiest person in the world and then you throw the world at me with past mistakes!

\- What right do you have to tell me that if all you do is remind me of the whole fucking time I was in the dark?! -he turned abruptly to his husband and grabbed him by the collar of his jacket. "If you think I'm such a shit, why don't you just leave!"

\- Because I'm your husband, damn it! -he let go of his grip, standing up more than annoyed. If I didn't give up before, I won't give up now-be it's a family, god dammit , Sasuke, I won't leave your side even if you don't love me and hate me!

Boruto covered his younger sister's ears and kissed her forehead repeatedly as he tried to calm her down.

However, the sweet voice behind his made him jump as the screaming stopped.

\- Oniichan, why doesn't Daddy love Daddy? asked Himawari innocently and sadly, his older brother turned to see his little 4-year-old sister and Sarada opened her arms to comfort her.

The adults looked at each other with suspicion but they went up the stairs when they heard their youngest daughter, big was their surprise when they saw the 3 hugs in a protective way by the blond teenager who was looking at them more than annoyed and with the Mangekyo Sharingan.

\- Are you done? -he stroked his sisters' soft hair.

\- Boruto, don't you dare ocuppy in front of me," scolded his jet-black father, and the teenager only laughed sarcastically.

\- But you can handle Dad, don´t you? -he raised an eyebrow, defying him.

\- That's not...

\- I don't give a damn about your motives, if you want to argue, do it somewhere else. They managed to wake us up with their stupid screams -he stood up taking Himawari in one arm and pulled Sarada's hand to go to his room and lock himself up by slamming the door.

Sasuke turned to see his husband about to be killed with Susanoo, however when he saw the pale skin of the blond man, how blood was running from his nose and he was holding his chest with difficulty, they made him stop in his tracks.

\- Naruto? -he touched his forehead and pulse, he was burning up and he was tachycardic. He thought he would have a crisis or an anxiety episode due to stress and extreme tiredness, but that idea was discarded when Naruto began to cough with difficulty, spitting out a red liquid and in less than he could imagine he fell into unconsciousness.- Naruto!


	20. chapter twenthy

\- I'm fine, it's all right - replied the blond man behind his desk for the thousandth time, under the accusing gaze of the Uchiha in front of him- You left the children alone in the house, Sasuke.

\- I left a clone with them, it's not a problem -he supported his hands on the pending papers of the Hokage- You're going to tell me by hook or by crook, Naruto.

\- I had a breakdown, according to Shikamaru it's not to worry too much - he lied, feeling his hands itching - I have a lot of work to do, if you keep on here you'll delay me more and I won't get to sleep-ttebayo.

\- I care about you, Naruto," he circled the desk towards his husband, who turned in his chair in her direction. Take into consideration your youngest daughter, she has been having nightmares since she saw you badly.

\- If I hear anything else, I'll let you know, okay? - I'll turn his attention to the computer, ignoring the jet.

\- Anyway - activating his rhinnegan, he disappeared in less than a second from the Hokage's office.

Once Naruto found himself alone, he covered his mouth to avoid crying and looked at the familiar picture with disappointment.

\- You should tell him, that Uchiha won't leave your balls alone until you tell him what is really going on, Naruto - uttered a fearsome voice, Kurama always so inopportune.

\- Why do you only show up when I'm in a shitty mood? - He let tears cover his cheeks, leaning back in his chair.

\- I'm just giving you some advice, you rusty idiot," he bellowed. "There is something else about that disease, something important that your dear husband can do to save you.

\- Save me? What are you talking about?

\- You have the same disease as the Sage of Six Path, and I can assure you that your life will be shortened at once if you do not do as I say - the blond man was silent, with one hand on his chest as he was in pain. It is polar particles, in Redaku country.

\- Polar particles, eh - he bit his lower lip - will that bring back my Chakra? - Kurama affirmed with a hoarse sound and the blond man took the familiar picture, running his finger over it- We will die, won't we?

\- If you don't tell the Uchiha, yes, we will run out of chakra and eventually I will die with you.


	21. chapter twenty-one

Their eyes were focused on the ceiling of their room, their hands were sweating as they tried to formulate a phrase. His heart was pounding, as it had been for the past few weeks, but he had to summon up his courage as he turned his face and saw his husband's straight hair on the pillow resting peacefully.

\- Sasuke... -carefully touched Uciha's shoulder, who for his luck was still awake.

\- What´s going on? -He turned slowly, facing the blond man.

Naruto bit his lips with nervousness and sighed repeatedly before starting to speak.

\- There is something I have not told you, and it is extremely serious -Ttebayo.

\- What is it? -He frowned strangely, Naruto didn't used to behave like that.

\- I love you, I always have," he took his hands and kissed them several times. "I know we have argued and I am guilty of many things, but my love for you has not changed," Ttebayo, his husband looked at him intently, his eyes shining thanks to the moonlight that came through the large window.- Do you remember the last time we argued?, I had decompensated and you insisted that I go and get checked, because that time thanks to Kurama I discovered what I had.

\- Kurama, what does he have to do with it?

\- I have the same disease as the Six-Path Sage, Sasuke - his voice broke at the name, he felt his neck itch and let out the first tears.

\- What did you say? -he sat up in bed feeling his heart racing.

\- I am dying, Sasuke.

The Uchiha's mind went blank, blinking several times to understand what the hell Naruto meant by that cruel phrase.

\- You're lying... tell me it's a fucking joke, Naruto. You can't...

The blond man sobbed heartily, Sasuke rushed to him and gave him a big hug. Conveying that he was not going to leave him.

\- Forgive me...

\- You can't leave us... Damn it, Naruto - he hid in his neck trying not to break into tears - there must be a cure, I am sure.

\- Redaku," he replied between hiccups, clinging to his husband, "there is the cure, but it is not sure that it will work.

\- It will work, of course it will," he said, looking into his eyes and taking his face. "I will go there, I will come back with the antidote and you will be fine.

\- Sasuke...

\- I have made many mistakes in my life, but I will not be wrong with you. We promised to be together until old age, we'll see how our children will make us grandparents and we'll spend our last moments together, okay?

He kissed her lips gently and swore in Itachi's name that he would save Naruto.


	22. chapter twenty-two

Kurama gave all the indications to the Uchiha while the blond man was sleeping, he had seriously worsened in the last hours and the fox clearly confessed that they did not have much time left.

\- I have no chakra left, it is probable that Naruto is not aware all day - Sasuke listened to him attentively inside the consciousness of his husband having the beast in front of him - you better get the polar particles.

\- I will do it, I will come back as soon as possible," he assured leaving that place and observed Naruto in the bed.

He left a chaste kiss on his forehead and came out of his room, finding his children with drooping faces.  
Only Boruto and Sarada were aware of the situation, feeling powerless to help as they wished.

\- I could go with you, I also possess the rinnegan," suggested Boruto in his ninja outfit.

\- You don't master it and with what Kurama told me: it is an inhospitable and hostile place. It is better that you stay with your father and take care of him -he bent down to the level of his younger children- I will be back soon, I promise you.

The children hugged Sasuke, the tone of his voice was not the usual one, and that gave them a strange feeling in their spine.

\- If I rub Dad's tummy, will it get better? -asked little Himawari innocently, her little eyes moistened.

\- Sure, honey," he caressed her cheek, "why don't you go and try?

\- Yes," she ran towards the room.

\- I am counting on you, Shikamaru is the only one who can come. No one else, the village must not find out.

\- Do you have a chance? -Sarada's broken voice made him sigh wearily, he had to keep his head down.

\- Trust me.

By activating the rinnegan, he opened a portal to another dimension.  
The two brothers, left alone, entered their parents' room and almost sobbed as they saw Naruto's rapidly deteriorating health.

There were several handkerchiefs with blood on the floor, the blond man's skin was pale and dark circles under his eyes adorned his face.

Himawari in his total innocence sang a soft melody as she stroked her father's stomach.  
\- Hima, how about helping me prepare an ointment for Dad? -suggested Sarada with a knot in her throat, approaching the bed and taking the youngest girl in her arms.

When Boruto was left alone on the second floor, he went to the cabinet nearest the window where there were several photographs of his family over the years. Only one brought tears to his cheeks.

Naruto was 22 years old in that photo, he was wearing an orange sweatshirt and carrying a big smile on Boruto's face, who was just about to turn 2. That expression of love and pride pierced the little blond boy's heart.

He spent a lot of time teasing his father, walking away and telling him to disappear from his life when in fact he was hanging on by a thread.

He spent most of the day in that room, didn't feel hungry and flatly refused the food Sarada prepared.

Naruto remained unconscious for 4 days, and when he was able to wake up he was only able to cough up blood in great pain, clutching his chest sharply.  
The ailing was stronger than the previous times and the teenagers had to come to his aid and give him part of their chakra.

\- Guys, no... -he managed to say in a raspy voice, his throat was burning.

\- You'll be fine, Papa Sasuke will be back," Sarada convinced herself as she wiped her father's mouth and continued with her hand.

\- Sasuke... did he really go there? -he looked at Boruto with a dull gaze.

\- Yeah," he said, "we'll take care of you in his absence, you don't have to worry about anything. Uncle Shikamaru is handling everything.

\- I see," he sighed wearily, his chest hurt horribly and he felt he could not move.- Sarada, darling, can you come out for a moment, I need to talk to your brother...

\- Of course," he picked up his dirty papers and left the room with his head down.

Boruto took a seat at the edge of the bed and looked at his father with tears in his eyes.

\- Since I knew you were coming into the world, I wanted to give you everything I never had. Being there when you felt sad, letting you know that you were not alone and that your father was always going to be there for you- Boruto, I feel like I failed, Boruto.

\- It is not like that, I don't want you to believe that-Ttebasa -he took his artificial hand- You are everything you say and more, you have never failed us because you do everything for our wellbeing -he bit his lip with pain- I was the one who despised you senselessly. I was so immature in wanting to have all your attention on me when you have the responsibility to protect the village, please forgive me, Dad.

\- Boruto," he called with a tired smile, the blond man's stomach turned. "You are my greatest pride along with Sarada and Himawari. With your father you make me feel complete, you don't know the happiness that is in my heart when I see you. They are my dream come true, my reason to exist. -Boruto put his father's hand to his cheek and shed thick tears.- I will always love you... always.

When his voice dropped and his eyes closed, Boruto trembled in angony.

\- I will also love you all my life.

He broke into heartbreaking tears clinging to Naruto's dead body and hated Sasuke for not arriving on time.


	23. chapter twenty-three

Sasuke reacted in time to get Susanoo's armor, the polar particle explosion was a spectacle and he felt he was wasting valuable time, but he trusted his instincts and was patient in that inhospitable place.

He breathed heavily, his chakra was not the best and he had just enough reserves to occupy the rhinnegan and return to Naruto.

However, a cold feeling settled in his spine. Swallowing hard at not perceiving her husband's chakra, he convinced himself it was a mistake.

But when he was transported home, he advanced badly wounded and with Susanoo's protruding hand holding the polar particles inside his house.

To his surprise, he heard the voices of Shikamaru and Kakashi on the second floor. He rushed up the stairs to the master bedroom and would never in his life have been prepared to see Shikamaru cover his husband up with a blanket.

When Kakashi turned to look at the Uchiha, he sighed heavily. He knew he had traveled through Naruto, but he did not arrive in time.

Sasuke walked on, feeling a loss of strength in his legs, each step a stronger pain in his breast. The Nara gave him the space to approach the blond man, the black hair trembling as he took the sheet and exposed part of Naruto's face.

\- I was late again...

\- Sasuke... -There was no way of knowing how much worse it was going to get, what we know for sure is that you did everything you could to save him, but...

\- Where are my children? -he asked with a lost look, holding the white cloth.

\- Sakura has taken care of them - answered Shikamaru, looking with sorrow at the Uchiha - Boruto has told us that he was unconscious during four days, in that last one he woke up much worse - he sighed tired - And he was declared the death last midnight.

\- Four days? -I failed again, Kakashi. I didn't achieve what I promised before I left, what an idiot I am, damn it...

His voice broke and the Hatake hesitated to continue tormenting his ex-student.

\- Do you realize that everything I love disappears? -I lost my clan, my parents, Itachi and now... what am I supposed to expect now? -I'll have to watch one of my children die?

\- That won't be the case, you're always looking out for them," he meditated. Naruto hid this illness for a while, which made things twice as complicated.

\- I lost him, I lost him forever," he fell to his knees, shedding thick tears. Susanoo disappeared and dropped those particles.

\- Sasuke...

\- Leave me alone.

\- But we must...

\- I will never see my husband again, leave me alone for a damn moment - he stuck his forehead against the mattress, devastated - Please...

Shikamaru agreed and they left in a matter of seconds, leaving Sasuke in that languid room.

\- Is that how it felt? -He clenched his teeth tightly, helplessly running through his body. "Did you suffer so much, my love, I am so sorry. I couldn't keep my promise.

Through tears, he removed the cloth from Naruto's face and looked at his pale skin. His mind did not assimilate that those beautiful blue eyes would no longer look at him every morning, he would no longer have that comfort when his peace had been invaded.

Naruto was the light that took him out of that darkness that formed him for so long.

\- How can I...? -he whispered, hiccupping sharply as he felt the air leave his lungs. "How do I explain to the children that I failed them and they will never see you again?

He heard footsteps on the second floor and got angry, Kakashi and Shikamaru were supposed to have left. However, when he turned his head toward the door he found his older son devastated, bit his lip in shame and did not complain or defend himself when Boruto grabbed him by the neck of his black cape with violence.

\- You did not arrive...

\- Boruto...

\- Dad's dead and you didn't get there in time! -the Uchiha kept silent, he had nothing to discuss- Why...? Why did you let him die?!

Boruto broke into heartbreaking tears and rested his forehead on his father's breast, who hugged him and shed painful tears. All his thoughts were derived from guilt.

\- I got the damn cure, and it was not useless," he lamented hugging the blond man. "If I had known... I would have stayed with him, tsk, I am a complete asshole.

\- What took you so long? -he asked, staring blankly out the window, unable to look at his other father.

\- Let's just say it's not that easy to get a meteorite explosion, if it wasn't for Susanoo... -The weather there is not like what we are used to. When Kakashi said that Naruto was unconscious for four days I feared the worst and well... all this shit didn't help.

\- Dad was sick from a long time ago, wasn't he?

\- When he told me, I knew beforehand that he was hiding something serious but he didn't listen and... everything went very fast.

\- Sarada and Himawari know you're here, but they can't come because of the ceding-ttebasa," he explained with a grimace on his face.

\- Seder, what happened?  
\- Sarada revealed the third tomoe of the sharingan and lost control when she saw Dad... -And Himawari, we could not tell him the truth, but after we left with Sakura-chan, he got upset when he heard Kakashi-sensei by accident and then, there were a couple of injured-ttebasa.

Sasuke looked down impotently, it was all his fault.

\- I don't need you to forgive me, neither do your sisters. I just... tried to do everything to save your father, Boruto.

\- And what do I do with this void in my chest?

\- I don't have the answer you want - he separated himself a little from the younger one to observe him - When I lost my parents and my older brother, I had to learn to live with it: to overcome it every day and look ahead -And it was your father who encouraged me and healed my heart.

\- Dad... -Boruto sobbed, clinging to the elder.

\- But you have me here, I will be your support today and always.


	24. chapter twenty-four

\- 𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘰 𝘧𝘢𝘳 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘮𝘦...? -𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘮𝘢𝘤𝘩, 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨.

\- 𝘐 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘰𝘣𝘷𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴 - 𝘐'𝘮 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘰 𝘴𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘦, 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 - 𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘱𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢 𝘴𝘰𝘧𝘵 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘯𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘦.

\- 𝘑𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘳.

𝘏𝘦 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘧𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘕𝘢𝘳𝘶𝘵𝘰'𝘴 𝘣𝘭𝘶𝘦 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘭 𝘨𝘭𝘰𝘸 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮.

\- 𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴, 𝘐 𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘰𝘣𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘤𝘭𝘦, 𝘐 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘥𝘪𝘦𝘥, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘐 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱 - 𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘧𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥, 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘴𝘪𝘵𝘶𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 - 𝘐 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘴𝘬 𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘺.

\- 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘳𝘮, 𝘕𝘢𝘳𝘶𝘵𝘰. 𝘛𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘮𝘦," 𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘱𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘧 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘣𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩 𝘰𝘳 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯.

\- 𝘐 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘚𝘢𝘴𝘶𝘬𝘦. 𝘌𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘸𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘯 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘦 𝘢𝘴 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘢𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘴𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘰... -𝘐 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦, 𝘐 𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘐 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘶𝘱.

𝘚𝘢𝘴𝘶𝘬𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘵, 𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘧𝘶𝘭 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘦𝘬𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘕𝘢𝘳𝘶𝘵𝘰.

-.-

\- 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘬𝘪𝘥𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘦...

\- 𝘏𝘶𝘩?

\- 𝘐 𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘬 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘵𝘰 𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘺 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘺𝘰𝘶...

\- 𝘞𝘢𝘪𝘵...! -𝘏𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘣𝘳𝘶𝘱𝘵𝘭𝘺, 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘤𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘱 𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘪𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘭𝘦𝘧𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘮. 𝘈𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘦?

\- 𝘋𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘱𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧...

\- 𝘚𝘢𝘴𝘶𝘬𝘦, 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘦," 𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘭𝘮𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘺, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘜𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘩𝘢 𝘳𝘦𝘭𝘶𝘤𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘰𝘣𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘥. 𝘞𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘥𝘪𝘧𝘧𝘪𝘤𝘶𝘭𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴-𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘣𝘢𝘺𝘰 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘰 𝘰𝘯. 𝘞𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘩 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘴, 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘢𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘧...

\- 𝘕𝘰, 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘯𝘦𝘤𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘢𝘳𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘻𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘦 𝘸𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦. 𝘉𝘦𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘴, 𝘯𝘦𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘧 𝘶𝘴 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳'𝘴 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴.

\- 𝘈𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘴𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦?

\- 𝘕𝘢𝘳𝘶𝘵𝘰...

\- 𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘤𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘷𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘢𝘨𝘦 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯. 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘪𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘶𝘱 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘢 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘰𝘯𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺 𝘣𝘺 𝘮𝘺 𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦-𝘛𝘦𝘣𝘢𝘺𝘰. 𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘩𝘺?

𝘚𝘢𝘴𝘶𝘬𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘪𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴.

\- 𝘉𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘫𝘢 𝘸𝘢𝘺.

-.-

𝘏𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘰𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘧𝘵𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘧𝘰𝘰𝘥, 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘤𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘯 𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘳.

𝘏𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘵𝘪𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘮𝘣𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴. 𝘏𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘦𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘷𝘪𝘴𝘪𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘴, 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘶𝘭𝘵𝘴 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘧𝘧𝘪𝘤𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘯 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘨𝘦.

𝘏𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳, 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘯𝘪𝘴𝘩𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘤𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘶𝘴 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘢 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘶𝘭𝘢𝘳 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘢𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘱𝘴.

𝘊𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘪𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥?

𝘕𝘢𝘳𝘶𝘵𝘰 𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢 𝘣𝘪𝘨 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘚𝘢𝘴𝘶𝘬𝘦'𝘴 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘦𝘬 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘵𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴, 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺.

\- 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘶𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘳 𝘯𝘰 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦, 𝘮𝘺 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦. 𝘞𝘦 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨.

𝘏𝘦 𝘱𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘱𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘴𝘰𝘧𝘵 𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘚𝘢𝘴𝘶𝘬𝘦 𝘨𝘭𝘢𝘥𝘭𝘺 𝘳𝘦𝘱𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘥, 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘱𝘴.

\- 𝘕𝘢𝘳𝘶𝘵𝘰, 𝘩𝘰𝘸...?

\- 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘭𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘧𝘳𝘦𝘦," 𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢 𝘣𝘪𝘨 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦.

\- 𝘊𝘢𝘯 𝘸𝘦...? -𝘗𝘦𝘰𝘱𝘭𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘐 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵...

\- 𝘍𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘵, 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐'𝘮 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶. 𝘉𝘦𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘴, 𝘯𝘰𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘶𝘭𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘱𝘭𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘶𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘏𝘰𝘬𝘢𝘨𝘦.

\- 𝘏𝘮, 𝘐 𝘴𝘦𝘦 -𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘥, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘧𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘧𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘦𝘵- 𝘕𝘢𝘳𝘶𝘵𝘰...

\- 𝘞𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘺, 𝘐 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦.

𝘕𝘢𝘳𝘶𝘵𝘰 𝘰𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘢 𝘣𝘪𝘨 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘴.

-.-

\- 𝘏𝘦𝘺, 𝘚𝘢𝘴𝘶𝘬𝘦.

\- 𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘶𝘱?

\- 𝘐... -𝘴𝘤𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘯𝘦𝘤𝘬 𝘯𝘦𝘳𝘷𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘭𝘺. 𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘥𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘰𝘧 𝘬𝘪𝘥𝘴?

\- 𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵? -𝘏𝘦 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘯𝘦𝘥, 𝘴𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘢𝘯'𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘱.

\- 𝘑𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘳 𝘮𝘦.

\- 𝘐 𝘨𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺'𝘳𝘦 𝘤𝘶𝘵𝘦 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘰𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘤𝘳𝘺, 𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘯'𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺? -𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘱𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘥 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘥𝘭𝘺.

\- 𝘏𝘮, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘥𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘰𝘧 𝘢 𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘨𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘴?

\- 𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘵?

\- 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘧𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘚𝘢𝘴𝘶𝘬𝘦.

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘜𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘩𝘢 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘶𝘴𝘣𝘢𝘯𝘥, 𝘵𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘰𝘧𝘧 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢 𝘯𝘦𝘶𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘭 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯.

\- 𝘊𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘯, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘢𝘺... -𝘐'𝘮 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘷𝘢𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘢, 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘶𝘱𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘬𝘪𝘥𝘴?

\- 𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘚𝘶𝘪𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘴𝘶...

\- 𝘕𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘺," 𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘳𝘶𝘱𝘵𝘦𝘥, 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘥𝘥𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘢𝘯. "𝘞𝘦'𝘳𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴, 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘸𝘰 𝘰𝘧 𝘶𝘴.

𝘏𝘦 𝘤𝘭𝘪𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘰𝘱 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘰𝘺'𝘴 𝘥𝘪𝘤𝘬.

\- 𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘶𝘥𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘭𝘺...?

\- 𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘷𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘳𝘯𝘺 𝘢 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘢𝘨𝘰. 𝘕𝘢𝘳𝘶𝘵𝘰. 

-.-

𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘚𝘢𝘴𝘶𝘬𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘬𝘦 𝘶𝘱, 𝘢 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘱 𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘴𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘣𝘥𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘯.

\- 𝘠𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘰𝘬𝘦 𝘶𝘱, 𝘉𝘰𝘳𝘶𝘵𝘰.

𝘕𝘢𝘳𝘶𝘵𝘰'𝘴 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘢 𝘴𝘮𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘭𝘶𝘮𝘱 𝘰𝘧 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘪𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘸𝘰 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘬𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘦𝘬𝘴.

𝘏𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘱 𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘶𝘴𝘣𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘴, 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘧𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯. 𝘏𝘦 𝘦𝘮𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘢 𝘳𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘴𝘮𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘬𝘪𝘯 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘮.

𝘐𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺, 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘕𝘢𝘳𝘶𝘵𝘰'𝘴.

\- 𝘚𝘢𝘴𝘶𝘬𝘦, 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬 𝘺𝘰𝘶," 𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘢 𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘰𝘺'𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘶𝘱.

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘜𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘩𝘢 𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘮𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘢 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘱𝘭𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘨𝘢𝘻𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘦.

\- 𝘏𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘴 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶... -𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢 𝘭𝘶𝘮𝘱 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘢𝘵, 𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘢 𝘶𝘯𝘪𝘲𝘶𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘵𝘩 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘵.- 𝘖𝘶𝘳 𝘣𝘰𝘺...

\- 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘣𝘦𝘳𝘵𝘺 𝘰𝘧 𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦," 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘩𝘢𝘪𝘳𝘺 𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘪𝘵, "𝘜𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘩𝘢 𝘉𝘰𝘳𝘶𝘵𝘰.

\- 𝘉𝘰𝘳𝘶𝘵𝘰...? -𝘔𝘺 𝘧𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘦 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘢 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘥 𝘜𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘩𝘢.

𝘕𝘢𝘳𝘶𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘶𝘴𝘣𝘢𝘯𝘥'𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘉𝘰𝘳𝘶𝘵𝘰'𝘴 𝘴𝘰𝘧𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘪𝘳 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘪𝘧𝘪𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘭 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥.

\- 𝘞𝘦 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘢 𝘧𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘺-𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘣𝘢𝘺𝘰.

\- 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘢𝘨𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘪𝘵.

-.-

𝘚𝘢𝘴𝘶𝘬𝘦 𝘩𝘶𝘨𝘨𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘣𝘦𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘥, 𝘤𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘪𝘹-𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘩-𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘻𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘧𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘶𝘴𝘣𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘨𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦.

𝘉𝘦𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮, 𝘉𝘰𝘳𝘶𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘚𝘢𝘳𝘢𝘥𝘢 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘺𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘴𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘪𝘬𝘦𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘰𝘰𝘥𝘦𝘯 𝘬𝘶𝘯𝘢𝘪 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘭𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘺 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘏𝘰𝘬𝘢𝘨𝘦'𝘴 𝘰𝘧𝘧𝘪𝘤𝘦.

\- 𝘐 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘯 𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘦𝘵, 𝘨𝘶𝘺𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩 - 𝘕𝘢𝘳𝘶𝘵𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘯𝘦𝘥, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘢𝘤𝘭𝘦.

\- 𝘏𝘦𝘺, 𝘚𝘢𝘴𝘶𝘬𝘦," 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘬-𝘩𝘢𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘺, 𝘢 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘭 𝘨𝘭𝘰𝘸 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘥, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘰 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢 𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺, "𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘐 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘴𝘩 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦.

\- 𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘥𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵?

\- 𝘑𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘢𝘵 𝘶𝘴," 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘯'𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘪𝘳, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘜𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘩𝘢 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘷𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘢𝘨𝘦. 𝘐'𝘮 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘺," 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥.

\- 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘻𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮𝘴," 𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘣𝘴𝘦𝘳𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦.

\- 𝘖𝘧 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶?

\- 𝘔𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦, 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘸𝘰 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘶𝘵𝘪𝘧𝘶𝘭 𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘺, 𝘱𝘭𝘶𝘴 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭. 𝘐 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘦𝘯𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩.

\- 𝘌𝘯𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩? 𝘊𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘯, 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘵!

\- 𝘖𝘧 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦 𝘐'𝘮 𝘧𝘶𝘭𝘧𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥, 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘐 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦.

\- 𝘋𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶?

\- 𝘏𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘐 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘐'𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘣𝘺 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 - 𝘐 𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘭𝘺 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘺 - 𝘕𝘢𝘳𝘶𝘵𝘰...

\- 𝘠𝘦𝘴?

\- 𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶.

\- 𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰𝘰, 𝘩𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘺.

\- 𝘛𝘰𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴.

-.-

\- Today and always... damn it," he whispered without consolation, pouring out all his pain against the name of his husband engraved on the big gravestone. "I will never give up, my love... -I will love you for all eternity, I will take care of our children so that they will be as good as you.

"𝗜 𝘄𝗶𝗹𝗹 𝗻𝗼𝘁 𝗴𝗼 𝗯𝗮𝗰𝗸 𝗼𝗻 𝗺𝘆 𝘄𝗼𝗿𝗱 𝗯𝗲𝗰𝗮𝘂𝘀𝗲 𝗶𝘁 𝗶𝘀 𝗺𝘆 𝗻𝗶𝗻𝗷𝗮 𝘄𝗮𝘆".

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, is it really over?  
> It really took me quite a while to write this little story that has a place in my heart, I didn't want to disappoint anyone with this ending but in the end, it was the most appropriate ending I could give t0t.  
> Thank you very much for taking the time to read "Stay Away", more stories will be uploaded soon.

**Author's Note:**

> The story contains m-preg (male pregnancy), if you don't like it, please leave this story.


End file.
